Weekend Plans
by Emotive Gothika
Summary: Ben is alone for the weekend and Kevin has something in mind for his little alien hero. Bevin, yaoi, rated M. Read if you wanna. I'm not forcing you.


A/N: There will be Kevin on Ben action _despite_ their age. I have yet to read these kinds of fics here, so I thought I might as well make my own. Bevin lovers, hold on to your inner fangirl/boy. . . or let it out, I don't care.

Disclaimer: Oh right, like there's Bevin action in Alien Force. That's why I'm writing a slash fic about it -rolls eyes-. . .

* * *

It was a bright and sunny Friday afternoon. School was over and the weekend was here. Teens poured out of Bellwood High and went their separate ways, all having plans with friends that night. Two teens, both brunets but the taller one, Kevin Levin, had jet black hair while the shorter one, Ben Tennyson, had dark brown hair, calmly walked out of the school doors, casually chatting with each other about random things. Who would've thought that five years ago Kevin was bent on destroying Ben and that Ben once sent Kevin to the Null Void, an infinate alternate dimension full of hostile aliens with no chance of escape?

Well, here they are now. Five years later and acting like that never happened. Though they're not exactly "best buddies" they aren't exactly enemies either. They were just ordinary teens walking home after another long and boring day at school.

". . . And then Mr. Schiffer walked in and triggered the buckets, soaking him to the core," said Ben with a laugh. "You should've seen his face. Classic."

Kevin smirked. "I thought you were past the pranking stage Tennyson," he said.

"I didn't say _I_ was the one who did it," said Ben, still smiling. "It was this guy named Chester. Don't really know him much, but he's the real prankster. Though he does all the classics for kicks, he's a real avenger also. Get him pissed and you might find yourself hanging from the school flagpole by your underwear or something."

"Wow, he sounds like a really friendly guy," said Kevin and he and Ben both laughed.

The two walked down the empty suburban street in silence for a while until Ben spoke again.

"Oh yeah, I was meaning to ask you Kevin," he said, "Why didn't you drive to school today? I was kinda surprised that you asked if we could walk home together."

"Yeah well," said Kevin, his cheeks going a _slight_ tinge of pink. "My car's in the shop and I don't really have much friends to walk home with do I?"

Ben raised an eyebrow. "Didn't know you could afford a shop job," he said.

"I know a guy there who owes me," said Kevin with a shrug and Ben nodded.

Silence again in which Kevin scowled to himself. He hated it when Ben went quiet. In times like this, he wanted the soccer star to talk himself hoarse. He didn't mind it if Ben went silent when there were other people around like Gwen or their grandpa, but when it was just the two of them, it felt awkward when there was silence.

"So. . ." said Kevin, wanting to break the silence since Ben didn't seem to want to. "You have any plans for the weekend?"

Ben shook his head. "My sched's clear," he said with a sigh. "Mom and Dad are gone for the weekend. Went to a seminar in another city and won't be back until Sunday."

"What about Gwen?"

"She's got a judo tournament."

"Your grandpa?"

"Went to some plumber reunion in another state. Took the Rust Bucket with him."

"So, no one's around to keep an eye on you?"

"Nope."

"And you have absolutely nothing to do for the weekend?"

"Except sit in front of the tv until my eyes burn."

Kevin's lips curled into a smile, but it quickly vanished when Ben looked at him.

"So, do you have any plans?" asked the fifteen-year-old.

"I do now," said Kevin with a smirk.

Ben raised his eyebrows at the older teen again, wondering what he meant by that.

"Well, have fun," he said, stopping in front of his house. "If you need me for anything, you know where I'm at."

"Sure," said Kevin as Ben walked up the pathway to his front door, fumbling with house keys. "I'll see ya' later."

"Later," said Ben, waving behind him as he stepped inside his house.

Kevin waited until the door was fully closed so that he could chuckle and break into a smile as he walked away from the Tennyson household.

"Yeah, I'll be seeing you later," he said to himself as he walked away. "Later on tonight that is."

* * *

It was past eight o'clock now and Ben had no intention of sleeping early on a Friday night. He slumped in front of the tv, watching anything that intrested him and eating ice cream right out of the carton.

"Nice going Ben," he said to himself as an infomercial came on. "The one chance in which your parents are out and you didn't even ask the guy you're totally in love with to come in for movie night."

Ben took another spoonful of cookies n' cream with a pout on his face. He recieved a brain freeze in the process, but he kept on eating. A few minutes went by in which Ben got bored watching the boob tube and he switched it off in annoyance.

"Not even anything to watch," he said with a sigh. He licked the ice cream off his spoon as he glanced down at the Omnitrix on his left wrist.

_Maybe I should go on patrol or something, since I'm feeling restless._

The sudden sound of the doorbell made Ben jump and nearly knock over the ice cream carton in his lap. Grumbling about who would come by at this hour, Ben set aside the carton and went to the front door, opening it without hesitation.

"Who is it?" he asked but his eyes instantly went wide when he saw who was on the other side of the door. "Kevin?!"

"Duh," said the older teen with a smirk. "Who did you think it was? Vilgax? I don't think he'd be polite enough to ring the doorbell first."

"Wha-What're you doing here?" asked Ben, doing a fine imitation of a goldfish for a moment. "I thought you had plans."

"I do have plans. . . with you that is," said Kevin, covering up his shyness with a smirk. "Now are you gonna let me in or not because it's kinda cold on your doorstep."

Ben quickly stepped aside to let Kevin in and he shut the door behind him, locking it also.

"Got a movie," said Kevin, holding up a dvd with a picture of a sumo wrestler wearing armor on the front. "It's the director's cut, so there are added scenes in it."

"Uh, okay," said Ben, taking the dvd and watching Kevin take off his socks and shoes near the door (something about what Ben's mom said about the asian custom). "Really Kevin, I thought you had plans somewhere else."

"To be honest, I didn't have any plans at all," said the sixteen-year-old, turning away from Ben to set aside his shoes and coat so that the younger teen wouldn't see the blush on his face. "But when you said that you didn't have any plans either, I thought what the hell? We both don't have plans, so we might as well hang out like the losers we are."

Ben pouted a bit, but a blush found its way across his cheeks. Kevin turned around to smile at Ben, who looked away with a sigh, still having that blush on his cheeks.

"Fine," said the fifteen-year-old. "Just make yourself at home in the living room and I'll go get us some snacks."

Kevin smiled as he followed Ben into his home. He took a seat on the couch and waited for the younger teen to come back with the snacks. Seeing the half empty ice cream carton on the coffee table though, Kevin couldn't help it but help himself.

"Chips and soda at our disposal," said Ben, walking into the living room with a two cans of soda and a bowlful of chips. "Hey! That's my ice cream!"

"Don't see your name on it," said Kevin with a smirk as he took another spoonful of the still-cold and sweet treat.

"And you're using my spoon!" said Ben and Kevin lifted an eyebrow.

"Sorry," said Kevin, sticking the spoon in the mess of ice cream in the carton. He expected Ben to look at it with disgust and take the carton in the kitchen to wash it out or something, but to his surprise, Ben left it alone as he turned on the tv and stuck the dvd in the player.

"Ya' know, I grew out of Sumo Slammer years ago," he said, playing the disk and plopping down next to Kevin.

"Well sorry for not knowing what you like since we haven't seen each other in five years," said Kevin, getting a bit annoyed.

"Don't have to snap," said Ben with a WTF look. "I was going to say that I kinda miss it. I was so obssessed over it back then, I kinda wish that I was obssessed with something now."

Kevin didn't respond to that. Partly because he didn't have anything to say and partly because the movie was starting. Ben, on the other hand, was mentally kicking his own ass.

_Of course you have something to obssess over! It's Kevin!_ he thought.

The movie started. Ben and Kevin sat quietly to watch it, getting a few chips or drinking out of their soda can every few minutes. They weren't really watching the movie. They were secretly watching each other. Ben eyed Kevin out of the corner of his eyes. That muscular frame. That long mane of jet black hair. Those dark eyes that can switch from one emotion to another. Kevin was doing the same thing, eyeing the younger teen, or more like ogling. The lean and lithe form. The casual mess of brown hair. Those shocking green eyes that first caught his attention five years ago. It was Ben's eyes that interested Kevin in the first place. They were like rare emeralds polished to perfection.

Ben leaned forward, suddenly getting a little bit interested in the movie (mostly because he found a deleted scene) and Kevin turned his eyes back to the tv screen. The awkwardness both were feeling were unbearable, and the thoughts that ran through their mind were eye-twitching, but they both managed to hide it by pretending to be interested in the movie.

Halfway through the movie, Ben picked up his soda and lifted it to his mouth for a sip, but his lost his grip on the aluminum can and the contents spilled all over the front of his shirt and jeans.

"Shit!" hissed Ben, setting aside the can and plucking at his shirt.

"Nice going butterfingers," said Kevin with a smirk. He couldn't resist teasing the younger for his pout was just too cute.

"Shut up Kevin," said Ben with a pout and Kevin smirked out of satisfaction (but that's not what Ben thought). "Hold up, I'm gonna change."

"I'll clean up your little mess," said Kevin, standing up to head into the kitchen.

"You don't have to do that, it's my mess," argued Ben. "And besides, you're my guest."

"Which is exactly why I'll clean it up," said Kevin, ignoring Ben's words and walking to the kitchen to get some paper towels.

"Fine. I'll be right back."

"Take your time."

Kevin watched Ben bound up the stairs to the second floor. He wiped the couch and floor free of the sugary drink, then he tossed the used paper towels in the trash. He waited a bit, wanting for Ben to come down so they could finish the movie, but said teen was taking a bit too long for Kevin's taste. But, instead of getting annoyed, Kevin's lips curled into a grin when a thought flew through his mind.

As quietly as he could, which was pretty quiet for a teen his size, Kevin crept up the stairs to the second floor. He quietly walked towards the only open door (sneaking was made easier with his lack of shoes), which just so happened to be Ben's room. He peeked through the gap and felt his heart skip a beat and at the same time, beat twice as fast when he saw Ben clad only in his green boxers (which, thankfully, wasn't soaked with soda).

"Damnit! Where are my clean clothes?!" Ben muttered to himself as he searched his room which was slightly messy despite the fact that Ben broke his "complete slob" habit years ago.

Like Ghostfreak, Kevin stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him, activating the deadlock. Ben heard the click of the lock though and turned around, his eyes going wide when he saw Kevin.

"K-Kevin?!" he cried, forgetting that he was half naked. "Wha-What're you doing?!"

"Something I've been wanting to do for a long time now," said Kevin, approaching the younger teen.

For a moment, Ben thought that Kevin went back to his old plans and was going to waste him, so his reflexes made him lift a hand to the Omnitrix. But Kevin was quick and he grabbed both of Ben's wrists, preventing the multi-formed hero from going hero.

"Let go of me Kevin!" cried Ben, struggling and blushing at the same time despite of himself.

"I won't hurt you. . . Ben," said Kevin and Ben stopped struggling, his eyes going wide with surprise.

Kevin just called him by his name. Not Tennyson or Benji, but actually _Ben_. Ben stared at Kevin, his heart beating like XLR8 runs and wondering what was going on with the older teen in front of him. He saw some kind of emotion in Kevin's eyes that he couldn't identify and his mind just went blank as Kevin leaned closer to his face, their lips inches apart.

And when both pairs made contact, both boy's hearts exploded with a variety of emotions. Ben's knees shook as he felt Kevin kiss him with a bit more enthusiasm and after much hesitation, Ben returned the kiss, puckering his lips clumsily but honestly. Kevin gained confidence and he pressed his body against Ben's, feeling his jeans tighten. He softly nibbled on Ben's lower lip, asking for an entrance, and Ben immediately gave it to him, opening his mouth and letting the older teen stick his tongue into the younger's warm cavern that tasted like ice cream, chips, and soda. The two tongues wrestled, tasting the flavor that lingered in ther mouths because of the snacks they ate and both gaining experience with each passing second their lips and tongues were glued together.

After who-knows-how-long, the teens broke apart, gasping for air. They both had furious blushes on their faces and Kevin's grip on Ben's wrists slackened, but he didn't let go.

". . . You. . . wanted to do that. . . for a long time now?" asked Ben inbetween gasps.

". . . Don't. . . believe me. . . Ben?" said Kevin with a smirk and also inbetween gasps.

Ben returned the smirk and acted on impulse as he crashed his lips on Kevin's once more. Smirking in the kiss, Kevin returned it with more fervor, pushing Ben backwards and causing the two to fall onto the bed while never breaking the kiss. Kevin crawled on top of Ben, still holding his wrists, but Ben didn't mind. It was like he wanted to be dominated. Their lips parted for a moment for air and to switch the positions of their heads, but their tongues still touched and the kiss continued when their lips met again, kissing fiercer then before.

Kevin finally let go of Ben's wrists and transfered his hands to the sides of Ben's face, stroking his soft, acne-free skin. Ben brought his hands up Kevin's shirt and started to feel around, trembling at the muscles underneath. Their lips parted again, but it was only so that Ben could rip off Kevin's shirt. Their lips met again, kissing as fiercely as ever, and Kevin's hands traveled downwards to Ben's nether regions. Kevin stuck his hand down Ben's boxers, gripping the younger boy's member, and Ben broke away from Kevin's lips with a gasp. Kevin grinned and and squeezed Ben's rod as he ripped off the green boxers, feeling his jeans tighten even more. Ben started gasping, obviously aroused, and he moaned as Kevin slid his hand up and down his member. Kevin grinned at the actions of his lover and he was turned on everytime Ben gave out a gasp or a moan.

They were nearing third base now. Kevin stopped his pumping and kissed Ben again, saliva mixing in their mouths. With a moan, Ben fumbled with Kevin's zipper, as if he wasn't fast enough, but Kevin's jeans and boxers flew off and were tossed aside quickly. Both boys were now stark naked and their members were erected. Their hearts were beating furiously against their chests as they were climaxing. Kevin positioned himself between Ben's legs and Ben gave out a shuddered breath as Kevin stroked his inner thigh with his member.

"Ready?" Kevin asked, the first word he said in the past five minutes.

"Do it!" cried Ben anxiously and a second later, Kevin thrust himself inside Ben, making the alien hero give out a cry that was half a moan and half a scream.

The two sweat-covered teenage bodies slid against one another as Kevin exited and entered Ben in a steady motion, thrusting harder with each entry and going deeper and faster. Ben's breathing started to quicken and he arched his back when Kevin hit a certain spot. Kevin grinned, noticing this action, and he hit the spot again in his next thrust, harder and deeper too. Both boys were soon at their peak and Kevin gave one last, forceful thrust, releasing himself inside of the younger's body. Ben screamed Kevin's name and he too released himself on Kevin's stomach.

Kevin then collasped on top of Ben, breathing heavily and feeling exhausted. Ben gasped for air, also exhausted and not minding Kevin's heavy wieght. The boys stayed like that for a while, too tired to clean up their mess or even talk, but Ben broke the silence anyway.

"So. . . you have any plans for tomorrow?" he asked the older teen.

Kevin pushed himself up on all fours and grinned down at Ben.

"I do now," he said and Ben returned the smile as Kevin leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

A/N: My first yaoi with a sex scene in it. Man! Just thinking about it makes me shudder with exitement! Go perverted yaoi fangirls! Please review and tell me what you think about my first sex scene!


End file.
